Two Times Losing The Love
by JaviiKaulitz
Summary: ¿Que se siente cuando uno pierde lo que mas quiere... dos veces? No me gusta los Summarys! One-Shot


**Mi tercer One-Shot, De nuevo para mi amiga Patricia ^^, la mayoria son ideas mias xD**

_Hola mi amor_ – dijo abrazándolo

_Hola_ – respondió sin ningún animo Joe

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ – preguntó preocupada Patricia

_Solo… necesito hablarte de algo_ – contestó

_Dime _– continúo intrigada

_Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, te adoro y te amo_ – dió un suspiro – _nuestra relación es maravillosa, nunca la tuve con nadie anteriormente_…- tomo pausa

_Si… yo también te amo_ – intervino sonriente – _pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto_

_Es difícil… para nosotros_ – dijo cabizbajo

_¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?_ – pregunto conmocionada

_Por una parte… si_ – contesto sin mirarla – _Yo…_

_¿¡Pero por que!?_ – exclamo - _¿¡Que hice mal!?_ – comenzó a sollozar

_No, no… tu no haz hecho nada malo_ – insistió calmándola – _no tiene que ver contigo_

_Entonces…_ - respondió mas aliviada - _¡Espera!, ¿Te gusta otra persona?_ – pregunto desesperada

_Tampoco…_ – respondió mostrando una sonrisa forzada – _Yo seré el causante del termino de nuestro noviazgo_

_¿Qué hiciste?_ – intervino mirándolo con sus ojos aguados

_Me voy_ – dijo rompiendo el contacto visual

_Pe-pero ¿Cómo?_ – llevo una mano a su boca - _¿Porqué?_

_Nos mudaremos a nuevamente a New Jersey_ – por cierto, vivían en Hollywood – _Mi familia se fue ayer, quise quedarme para despedirme de ti _– concluyo triste

_No Joe… no te iras_ – dijo sollozando – _no puedes dejarme sola, ¿Qué haré sin ti? No podré vivir_

_Ni yo… no pude hacer nada_ – continuo tomando sus manos – _me rompe el corazón que te vea así, porfavor… no llores_

_¿¡Pero como quieres que no llore!?_ – exclamo – _¡Te estas alejando de mi! Somos uno solo, si te vas, no existiré mas, seré un alma en pena…_ – finalizo con lagrimas

_Verte así me mata_ – agrego con voz temblorosa – _te amo como nada en el mundo, eres mi razón de vivir, lo nuestro es una fantasía pero llego la hora de ver nuestra cruda realidad_

_Por favor, no te vayas_ – pidió débilmente – _tu familia no puede decidir esto por ti_

_Pero eso es lo que finalmente decidí, es irme de aquí_ – respondió haciendo que Patricia se tomara una gran sorpresa

_Solo te pido que no desaparezca de mi lado_ – dijo apoyándose en el pecho su cabeza, sintiendo unos brazos rodearla

_Yo tampoco no quiero hacerlo, pero lo tengo que realizar_ – continuo Joe acariciando su cabello – _este es nuestro fin, debemos seguir nuestros caminos… no podré verte mas_ – la miro – _lo siento… Adiós_ – finalizo sin antes besar su frente y abandonar el lugar, dejando a Patricia a sus espaldas llorando, en su camino se detuvo pensando que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero prosiguió con un pesado dolor oculto en su pecho. Parecía todo el fin del mundo, una fría brisa recorría alrededor de sus cuerpos, ambos chicos yéndose en direcciones distintas.

Patricia llego como fantasma a su casa, la cual estaba con un ambiente friolento, se dio cuenta que demoro casi 2 horas de llegar a su hogar. Se recostó sobre el sillón y prendió el televisor.

_"Breaking news"_ – eran las noticias – _"Un reciente accidente ocurrió en el Aeropuerto Internacional de California, la causa fue una especie de explosión que se origino de una de las turbinas"_ – presto atención a lo que escuchaba – _"Por ahora no se ha encontrado ningún rastro de vida, el avión iba en destino a New Jersey, siendo el único que aterrizaría en dicho lugar el día de hoy"_ – Patricia no lo podía creer, nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Comenzó a temblar llevándose sus dos manos a la boca y cayéndose sobre el sillón, es imposible pensaba ella pero no lo era, recordó que era la única aeronave en destino a donde su amor se fue, Las noticias concluyo indicando que no encontraron a nadie sobrevivo. Sus sollozos empezaron a ser mas fuertes mientras que su corazón latía a velocidad inexplicable, enterró su cabeza en unas de las almohadas siento como su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas y un horrible dolo la controlaba…

* * *

Observaba cada una de las casa de la ciudad, New Jersey, buscando en la cual vivían la familia de su fallecido amor, paso los últimos 3 meses y medio como nunca, no había salido, no respondía llamadas ni mensajes, solo se dedico a ser un alma penando por toda su casa, su vida ya no tenia sentido, desapareció completamente, se fue junto a otra…

Tan concentrada viendo el numero de los hogares no percato que choco con alguien

_¡Oh!_ – dijo aquella voz masculina – _yo… lo siento_

Su corazón comenzó a latir inesperadamente creyendo reconocer esa voz… ese "Lo siento" sonaba igual cuando el chico se despidió hace cualquier tiempo

_No… no puedo creerlo_ – se sorprendió cuando lo vio - _¿Joe? ¿Eres tu?_

_Eh…_ – contesto confundido

_¡Joe!_ – Patricia se alabanzó sobre él - _¡Estas vivo! ¡Es imposible!_

_¿Pero que dices?_ – pregunto separándola – _claro que estoy vivo, por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo?_

_Pero, tu te acuerdas de mi_ – dijo sonriente – _te extrañe demasiado cuando te despediste de mi… me hizo mal cuando estuviste ausente a mi lado_

_¿Ah?_ – se dijo extrañado - _¿Cómo te llamas?_ – preguntó

_Joe… soy yo, Patricia_ – respondió deshaciéndose de su sonrisa

_Sinceramente no te conozco_ – soltó una risita – _No se quien eres, ni se porque te alabanzas sobre mi… creo que te equivocaste de persona_

_No… no lo hice_ – interrumpió de manera no tan audible

_Y tu ¿Quién eres para decirme que estoy vivo? Claro que lo estoy_ – continuo algo enfadado – _estas loca, lo digo en serio _– no noto que la chica se puso cabizbajo

_Joe… ¿Como no te acuerdas de mi?_ – se dijo

_Fue una manera rara de conocerte, fue un placer_ – concluyo – _Adiós._

Vio como por segunda vez su vida y su amor desaparecía una vez mas, haciéndole un agujero mas grande en su corazón dejando escapar de nuevo el terrible dolor cuando supuestamente lo creyó muerto, no lo creía ¿Se olvido de ella? ¿Tan rápido? Solo hay dos opciones… sufrió el accidente y perdió completamente la memoria o se esta haciendo el desconocido, pero ninguna de las dos ideas harían que Patricia volviera a la maravillosa vida que alguna vez tuvo…


End file.
